


royalty

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female! Kageyama, Fluff, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rule 63, Underage Sex, oikawa is a pissy babe and he needs a lot of love and i just want fem kageyama please, u get to see his worse sides eve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble series of Oikage, with fem!Kageyamalatest:dates 1”How nice.” He’s not going to leave any of them together in a room, ever.





	1. lost

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is just me really getting pumped about oikage and i just need a more to satisfy my dumb cravings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was a king with a queen by his side. (The times Oikawa couldn’t help but think of the girl who saw the sides he wanted no one to see. But she still stayed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during oikawa's 3rd year in hs and kageyama's 1st. if i ever make it any further than this i'll explain their history or something idk but here

It’s wasn’t hard to find her, she was there watching him and his team. She didn’t cheer, in fact her eyes were constantly drawn to the man in front of Oikawa, hands gripping the rails whenever he’d turn to look at her. The festering dissatisfied feeling in his stomach grew as her eyes lit up. When he spiked the ball to their side of the court, she’d jump eyes widening and cheeks growing red.

_“He’s amazing! A man with powerful spikes!”_

He dimly felt Iwaizumi patting his back and telling him “Nice serve!” because all he saw was her eyes staring at a man that wasn’t him.

—

It was Shiratorizawa’s win.

They had lost again.

—

“Oikawa-san!”

Her arms were warm, as was her light kisses against his cheek. She murmured soft words to him. _“That was amazing, you were amazing.” “Your team did wonderfully against them.” “Please please stop crying, you did your best and that’s all that anyone can ask for.”_ Her black inky hair covering their faces like a veil as she peppered her lips on the corner of his temple. If this day wasn’t so disheartening, he’d laugh and ask if she’s finally falling for him.

“Leave me alone.”

He stiffened in her arms when she tightened her hold on him. The setter gritted his teeth, hissing as he felt his eyes sting. She couldn’t see him like this, a failure, someone unworthy of her. A queen in her own right deserves a man who doesn’t fail, who wins and who stands tall besides her. He wasn’t that man.

“Oikawa-“

“I don’t want you here, can’t you see that? I just- I need to be by myself. Please.”

She frowned and shook her head, “No.”

He wanted to scream and push her away, tell her that she didn’t know how he felt and how he just wished she’d disappear, even if only for a little bit. He knew that this wouldn’t deter her, though. She would hold him, makes sure that his tears were dried and that he knew for a fact that no matter what happened on the court, she still thought of him as the best.

“It hurts Tobio-chan.”

All she did was hum and rock her feet to a short tune as she patted his hair.

“I’m sorry for losing.”

Kageyama paused and Oikawa thought that this would possibly be the last time she held him in her arms like this. She’ll throw him away, because he didn’t win in her name.

“Do you really think I’d be so petty? Oikawa-san, that’s really mean.”

“Tobio-chan I’m-“

“You’re _amazing_ and so, so wonderful how can you not see that? Oikawa-san, you may be great at volleyball but you seriously lack any sense!”

She let him go, her thin arms shaking in surprised anger and disappointment, but not towards him. Never towards him. Kageyama hated that Oikawa thought of himself like this and for someone with such amazing presence and charisma, he’s rather frail.

He huffed and whined, tears drying and mood lifting as he crossed his arms over his chest, “But-“

“No buts! Don’t talk yourself down okay?”

“But you and Iwa-chan do it everyday!”

“We care for you, idiot. If you take any of this seriously I’ll tell Iwaizumi-senpai and he’ll hit you.”


	2. disappointment 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he missed another date, the 2nd one this month. he missed their anniversary just a few days ago, most importantly, he forgot her birthday a week before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoulda probably warn you but i did this without rereading it so apologizes for any mistakes and errors.  
> :v angst. a bit of it  
> Part 1 of possibly 2 or 3  
> Oikawa's 3rd year and Kageyama's 1st.
> 
> i enjoy making oikawa cry

Kageyama sometimes wondered if Oikawa even remembered he had a girlfriend. She wouldn't be surprised if he said he didn’t.

She sat there, waiting again for him to show. If he'd show. Sometimes he did, 30 or more minutes late or even an hour into their ‘date’ if she was unlucky. She wondered if this was even worth it, waiting in the cold for a man that won't give her a straight answer to when he'd come _“in a minute” “i'll see you in a bit!! :)”._

The light besides her flickered and the clock on the other side showed that it was 8 pm.

He's not coming again.

—

He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but stay after practice. Volleyball was his life, and nothing could separate him from his favorite sport.

His phone kept vibrating to life every so often, a soft jingle he'd come to love. But right now he's rather annoyed by it. Tobio-chan was cutting into his time again.

Oikawa blindly turned his phone to mute.

—

It was Makki that reminded him an hour and a half later.

“Ah, don't you have a date with Kageyama? You kept whining about it a few days ago.”

Before he knew it he was barreling towards the club room, trying to keep his breathing in check as he rushed to get changed.

He checked his messages and his heart dropped. Again, it rung and this time he answered. His voice was shaky and his mouth was dry when he found out that Kageyama wasn't the one answering the phone.

—

Their meeting place was filled with patrol cars and police tape.

She wasn't there sitting by the bench that he hoped, _prayed,_  she was still waiting on.

There was a girl in a stretcher. The people, witnesses, said that the car hit her head on, that the driver was drunk and the girl was sent flying into the air. No one knew if she'd make it.

Oikawa blinked back tears. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't allowed the luxury of doing so. He's the reason Kageyama was like this, dying inside an ambulance.

Mechanically, he went towards a police officer and stated he's her boyfriend. The cop looked at him in thinly veiled disgust, no doubt accidentally seeing the messages he had left his girlfriend before muting his phone. The setter couldn't blame him though, he's rather disgusted with himself right now.

—

_Sometimes he wondered if he even wanted a girlfriend. It was too much of a hassle. It cut into his time for practicing. When he did have one, under the pressure of his friends, he'd always forget about them a week into the relationship._

_Oikawa knew that he shouldn't accept Kageyama’s confession, but he knew she understood his love for volleyball and still rooted for him all the same._

_Slowly, surely he was falling for her._

_But sometimes he still forgot, eyes too focused on volleyball to see the girl besides him._

_He had fallen too slowly, now here he was at the bottom with no one by his side._


	3. (M) force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he got off watching her cry. he loved making her scream. “no one can hear you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v have my kinks  
>  **Mature and has non-con elements to it**  
>  pardon my smut, this is the first time ive written something like this. also, if any errors are seen its on my part!!

Kageyama hated this position. She couldn’t see with the blindfold tightly placed on her eyes, couldn't breath and can barely move because of the hand wrapped around her neck and her legs being spread wide by the man that was currently fucking her with no inhibition.

“P-please-”

Her face was shoved back down on to the gym floor. The man, tall, muscular and so, so _big_ inside her, laughed when he felt her pulse against him.

“No-n stop-”

His grin was lecherous and eyes so darkened with lust as he tightened his grip on her hips.

“What would your boyfriend say if he saw you like this?”

On another man's cock.

Kissing another man's lips.

“I don't-t wan-”

“Oh?”

His hips stop moving and it took Kageyama all her willpower to not whine. He teasingly rubbed himself against her, barely brushing against her button and kissing her neck. His hands grasped at her tits, sliding down her sides as she shuddered.

“Little slut, do you really hate this so much?”

With no warning he slammed her head down to the floor and forced her to take him all in one go.

“How many times have you came on my cock?”

He was faster this time, only caring for his pleasure.

“Like a bitch in heat, fuck-”

The girl tried to shake her head, but all it got her was a harsh groan.

“God, you're so beautiful stretched like that.”

“Nno-I’m-!”

He kept whispering to her filthy words, telling her how prettily she took his cock like she was made for it and that if he had the chance, he'd do this all day long. She just cried and screamed for him to stop, that she's going to break and that people were coming, but they both knew he won't until he got his fill. They heard feet shuffling and both of them froze. The man stared at her then smiled suddenly. He groped around, searching for his tie and wrapped it around Kageyama’s arms to make sure she can't get away. He sat her up, so that his pretty girl was on in his lap as he fucked her to completion.

She felt humiliated as she was played around like a common whore but for some reason she loved the feel of him in her. Her legs, thighs sat atop of his, tense as the footsteps drew closer. He swelled when he felt her tighten.

With renewed vigor, he grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders. She was pushed, back hitting the floor with a small thud as he took her.

“O-Oik-”

“Are you trying to call you boyfriend’s name? He's looking for you now isn't he. Why don't we show him a great present?”

—

Kageyama felt her knees give up. She didn't know how long this went on, how long this man planned on keeping her and fucking her like some doll.

After his third time finishing inside her, _finally_ , he kissed her neck and practically dropped her to the ground without a care.

“Tobio-chan! Shit, was I too harsh?! I'm sorry-”

“I'm fine, just, help me up?”

Oikawa brought her to his lap and placed soft kisses on her cheek. He buried his face against her neck and apologized for being so rough.

Kageyama just rolled her eyes, “The point of your fantasy was to force me. Oikawa-san, don't worry I'm okay.”

The setter just hugged her and wrapped his arms around her, “You were really great!” Earnestly, he told her how wonderful she was, how real it felt and that, if she wanted, he'd do something for her in return.

“Carry me to the showers then?”

He happily obliged, swinging his arms under her legs and blabbering on about how thankful he was to have a girl like her.

—

BONUS:

Suga knew something was up when his cute underclassman went to volleyball practice wearing a jacket. It was summertime! He managed to catch a glimpse of her wrists when she waved him over towards her.

“Kageyama, what happened to you?!”

She flushed more so, stammering out an excuse but he didn't buy it.

“Take off your jacket.”

She tensed and shook her head rapidly, “No! No. I-I'm okay- don't worry.”

He didn't believe her and continued nagging until she gave him and took it off slowly. Suga gasped, her arms had bruises, _hand shaped_ , as was her neck decorated with two prints. Her collar was coated in bites and hickeys.

“Who did that to you?”

Now, everyone on the team crowded around them, blinking in shock at the sight presented to them. Even Tsukishima, who disliked Kageyama, was concerned about all the marks she had on her.

“I-I He asked it wa-was- ah”

_“You don't ask someone to just choke you- oh my God were you-?”_

“No! Senpai I agreed. Please just drop it okay?”

“YOU WILL SIT THIS PRACTICE OUT.”

“Y-Yes…”


	4. gift me something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was his birthday and she got him an alien tie and a milk cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oikawa is dumb and insecure abt his relationship with his precious tobio-chan
> 
> no warnings, just dumbkawa and grammatical errors

 

He was joking about Kageyama getting him a present. Oikawa didn't really think she'd take it to heart when he complained.

But here she was, standing ever so tall and proud, head bowed hiding her flushed face and arms stretched out slightly to show him a cutesy little box wrapped in blue ribbon and a slice of milk cake.

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

“Oikawa-san!”

“Yes!”

They were both mortified, him even more so. He ended screaming too loudly and attracted the attention of passing classmates. He swore one of those little shits laughed at him and his Tobio-chan.

Kageyama surged forward, eyes determined to just get the setter to accept the gifts so she can run away in peace.

“Tobio-chan?”

“Iwaizu-senpai- He uh -I ah-ked f-f-”

“Iwa-chan?” He was a little jealous of him right now. Was he the reason she was so red and cute?! Were they hiding something from him?

“Eh, why are you so red when you talk about him? Do you like him?” He sounded more accusatory than he liked, but the thought of her and his best friend dating left a bad taste in his mouth.

“No! Well yes but- but”

His frown grew more prominent and his face crumpled in disappointment.

“I'm not going to give him your gifts!”

Kageyama lifted her head up to gape at him huffing and puffing away, as he said “it was mean of you guys to hide it from me!” and “why didn't you tell me you like Iwa-chan?!”

All he got was a shove to the ground and the presents thrown on his stomach.

“D-dumbass! I'm never buying you shit again!”

—

“Trash, did Kageyama give you your gifts yet?”

“...Oh.”


	5. (M) innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she was 13 and he was much older (age-difference fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DUBIOUS CONCENT! AND UNDERAGE**  
>  //shot  
> here's my daily dose of sins  
> some errors on my part my bad, reading your own work and finding something wrong is hard

Oikawa Tooru was definitely fucked when he learned that Kageyama was the kid he was tutoring. Now don't get him wrong, he loved teaching and enjoyed it when his cute little students showed off their rising grades to him, but she's just  _ too  _ cute. Her room was filled with soft blues and pinks -her bed was filled plush toys and he's happy to announce that the cute crow plush he had gotten her for getting a B on a test was placed right in her arms, if she were to lie down on the bed that is- and her desk was stacked with a ton of volleyball paraphernalia leaning against its side. Her closet was stuffed with cute little dresses he wished she'd model for him. And best of all, she had volleyballs rolling around carelessly. It was honestly so adorable.

“Sensei!”

He felt like some sick pervert getting some sort of thrill whenever she called him that. But could he be blamed? (“ _ She's 13 Assykawa, you're turning 21 soon I swear to God if you even so much as look at her the wrong way you're dead. _ ”) 

She was just so cute dressed in that fluttery dress he bought her for her birthday! (“ _ What kind of sick shit do you get off of Oikawa? That sort of stuff isn't what you should be buying for a kid. _ ”) 

No one could really blame him if he held her in his arms for a hug too long. (“ _ Dear, I think we should get Tobio a new tutor… her current one is rather, unusual? He's nice yes but the attention he gives to her- _ ”)

No one had to know that this innocuous crush turned into so much more when he found out how Kageyama felt about him. (“ _ Sensei, I like you a lot! Hinata said if you like someone, you should kiss them. You like me too, right? Can you kiss me? Please? _ ”)

They were just rewards, he told himself. Every little kiss they shared, when Tobio got a good grade and when she got the correct answer (honestly he kissed her whenever he could). He couldn't help but feel his heart ache as he gently put her on the bed, her hair fanning out like a halo and cheeks so warm that he felt heat radiating off of them. 

“Say, Tobio-chan?”

“Sensei?”

“Call me Tooru in private okay? It'll be our little secret!”

“T-tooru?”

He fucking hated himself.

“Yes, yes just like that.”

He fucking hated his heart for leaping out his throat when he saw her smile at him. ( _ So, so purely. _ )

-

“Sens-Tooru! My tummy- stop it I feel weird-ah!”

He caressed her legs with his hands, lips mouthing out a song on her thighs. Oikawa was so lost in his exploration that he didn't even realize he was touching her so intimately.

“T-Toh-nno! That's dirty stop!”

His nose hit her button, causing her to whimper pathetically in his hold.

“Tobio-chan, do you love me?”

“Y-ees?”

Her tutor hummed. The vibrations nearly made her cum. She was so confused, this was wrong and dirty. She  _ knew _ it, she knew that this isn't what someone should be doing.

“I'll give you all my love, yeah?”

-

“I feeel ful- please sstop-”

“Tobio-chan, but I love you a lot. Do you not like me?”

“No! No- love you lots- ‘am just mm-”

“Eh? What was that?”

“I-ah, love you?”

“I love you too. So, so much- hm, you take me so well, that's it a little bit more-”

-

Oikawa glanced at the girl beside him ( _ she looks so small, frail breakable- _ ) and winced. Kageyama’s face was red, the corner of her eyes ( _ blue eyes closed off to the world _ ) streaming with dry tears and her body was littered with bite marks and handprints ( _ he did that, covered her in his essence and marked her _ ). He lied there, wallowing in self-loathing as he clung so desperately on to her like a lifeline.  _ This was wrong. _

( _ “I love you Iloveyousomuch- please make me feel good-! Sensei- sensei!” _ )

He knew and he desperately wanted to stop, but the feel of her skin on his was just too addicting for him.


	6. cheater 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, people can’t help themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i **l o v e** angst ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) here's more  
>  also, i made a new fic! **[he's a girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9319721/chapters/21119654)** (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc) please read it if you're into fem! kageyama!! :D

Sometimes, people can’t help themselves. They can’t help but want something they can’t have. Kageyama knew this, she wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling of jealousy or admiration towards others. She understood her boyfriend also felt like this sometimes.

—

She can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong, the pitying looks she got, the disgusting faces people wore when she and him were at school openly showing affection. 

Kageyama _knew_ , it’s just she didn’t know enough.

—

He ignored the glares from his teammates whenever he does something stupid. He ignored the screams of his fans. Why can’t he ignore Kageyama’s tears when she found out that he wasn’t as faithful as he said he was?

“Oh..”

His heart seized at the defeated expression that covered her face and the wetness he saw build up under her eyes. All Oikawa wanted to do was hold her, tell her he’s sorry and that please _please give him another chance he’s dumb-stupid but he’s in love he’s just afraid-_

“I saw. Were you really?” _Cheating on her? Didn’t he say he loved her just a few days ago?_

“Tobio-chan, it’s not like that-“

“Oikawa-san, yes or no?”

“I’m sorry-“

That’s all he was able to get out before Kageyama ran away, cheeks red ( _but not the way he wanted them to be_ ) and her trying to hide tears behind her hair as she ran.

—

He honestly didn’t know why he did it. He loved his precious girlfriend, why did he even agree to do something as stupid as kiss another girl, let alone him telling the same words he told Tobio not too long ago?

He felt like he just lost something-someone so important. His teammates were especially harsh on him, Iwaizumi in particular. (“ _What the fuck? Why are you such a jerk, you just cheated like that-_ “)

He can’t help but shake off the feeling when he saw her cry and heard the words she mumbled out softly, probably thinking that Oikawa couldn’t hear her.

“ _Was I really not enough?_ ”

She was, but he doesn’t think he was. If he’s able to succumb to something as little as a girl batting their eyelashes towards him, Kageyama wasn’t meant for him. She deserved better than him.


	7. disappointment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ne, Tobio-chan? I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) happy reading!

“Tobio-chan you wouldn’t believe how mean Iwa-chan was to me today! Ahh, everyone’s being so mean, but you won’t be right? You love me too much! Haha, I’ll spring by okay? I want to see your cute face again!”

—

“Today is Valentine’s Day~ I love you! I’m sorry, but I might see you later in the day— B-but it’s not because I want to be late! I have clean up duty today… Can you believe it?! Ahh, my classmates are so mean. Don’t worry, I didn’t accept any other girl’s confessions! Tobio-chan is the only one for me!”

—

“He-ey! Did you see that pile of milk bread the team gave me?! I was so surprised! Ahh you haven’t wished me a happy birthday yet… Are you waiting for me to come by so you can give me your present? So cute! I’ll drop everything just to see you! Even my milk bread!”

—

“That was a great game wasn’t it? It was too bad we lost to Ushiwaka-chan… I really hate him. Hmph! He always bugged me for not going to Shiratorizawa.”

He turned to Iwaizumi, who was staring at him in question, “Ah it’s Tobio-chan! I just wanted to update her on our team—!”

—

“School is a bore… Tobio-chan skip with me!”

He fussed around with his tie, taking it off and throwing it by his bag, “It’s break time and I’m at the roof. It’s so boring! I bet you’re bored too. Please, tomorrow can we skip school? We can have a date! Just the two of us. I’ll even be there early!”

—

 

“Ehh, practice was hard today~ We ended up staying at the gym really late. I’d tell you our strats, but I don’t want you using it against us! But I know you won’t do that, Tobio-chan you’re too honest!”

Oikawa grinned, staring at the present in his hands, “Hey…It’s your birthday soon right?”

He played with the ribbon, a bright blue like Kageyama’s eyes, “I got you a present. I won’t tell you what’s in it though! Tobio-chan you have to open it in front of me! Can you guess what it is?”

He laughed, patting the present gently and placing it on his bedside table, “It’s perfect for you. I got it a month ago, Iwa-chan said it was too early but he’s really dumb. The best present is the one you always think about right?—”

A knock interrupted him, “Sorry, I got to go. Sis made dinner… Im a little afraid of what she made though…”

—

“Hello Tobio-chan! You haven’t replied to my texts! Meanie… Are you that busy you can’t talk to me anymore? That’s not nice, Takeru wanted to speak to you, you know? I had to tell him his favorite person, excluding me of course, wasn’t there to answer.” 

He huffed, mumbling softly to the person besides him and giggled, “Ah, well I’ll forgive you since I love you so much! So, so much, so reply when you have the time, yeah? I have a game to go to, we’re up against Ushiwaka’s team! Wahh, wish me luck, okay?”

The setter held her hand, kissing it gently before leaving.

"Sorry I visited you when you were asleep..."

—

“I-we won! Tobio-chan, you won’t believe it! I beat him 2:1! The scores were really close, but I knew you were waiting for me to win right? Aobajosai’s going to Tokyo for the Spring Cup! Ahh, I wish you could come with me, but they only allow teams to come. Hey, maybe I can sneak you in? I won’t even tell Iwa-chan!”

Tooru spoke softly, humming as he played with the volleyball in his hands.

“I’ll see you later okay? I’ll even bring that milk drink you like so much.”

—

“Nekoma’s team was something. Woah. You’d think they’re nothing special, but let me tell you they pushed us towards a corner! I can’t believe it! Even Mad Dog-chan started listening to me when he saw how badly we were losing the second round. Thank goodness he did… Or else it would’ve been a repeat of the Preliminaries.”

The setter glanced at the clock and nearly dropped his phone in shock, “It’s so late! Sorry for bugging you so much, haha. You must be sleepy. Don’t worry I’ll call you again in the morning. I’m headed back to the room. Iwa-chan will be so angry with me…”

—

“Tobio-chan. I won! Nationals, ah- I-I can’t talk much— we’re heading out to celebrate! Later, tomorrow, I’ll tell you all about it alright? I’ll text you— please don’t be mad okay?”

A few hours later Tooru was seen crying on his phone, clutching it desperately like his life depended on it.

_“To-bio-chan?? Why aren’t youu as-answerin’ me?! Are you maad? I-I’m sorry I got drunkk, b-but you love me right? Right? Tobio-chan please—“_

Iwaizumi ended the call, told his friend to just sober up and call her again later when he got his mind on straight. Oikawa just mumbled something and fell dead asleep on the floor.

—

“Did you know babies look like aliens when they’re born?! It’s crazy, Takeru’s new sibling, Ietsuna, had such a weird face— Sis stop hitting me!”

Oikawa whined, “Do you see what I kind of sister I have?! She’s won’t stop— Ah do you want to say hello to Tobio-chan? But-but it’s my time—!”

—

“Tobio-chan… hey. It’s been a while right? I miss you!”

His voice was cheerful, rapidly talking to the phone.

“Oikawa, who’s that?”

He turned to his seat mate, a boy about as tall as him pointing at his cell.

“Ah, it’s my cute Tobio-chan!”

The guy nodded, “Your girlfriend?”

“Yup! Ah sorry— I gotta—“

“No problem. I’ll talk to our partners about that. I heard your girl is still in high school.”

“Yeah, it’s tough being so far away, but I love Tobio-chan so much! I’m planning to visit her during the weekends when I can! I can’t take her out, she’s sick right now, so I’m going to stop by and care for her.”

“Ha! I didn’t take you for a guy that spoils his lover like that.”

—

He stood in front of her bed, humming softly as he touched her hair. Tooru smiled, staring at her in wonderment and sat on the chair besides her.

“Ne, Tobio-chan? I love you.”

His eyes watered, staring at the clock above the doorway.

“You haven’t said it back. It’s not fair you know?”

He caressed her cheek, stroking it gently and pushing away the hair that had fallen on her face, “Can you wake up for me?”

“Oikawa-san, it’s time for guests to leave… I’m sorry, but you have to go—“

“A-ah I’m sorry doctor.” He gave her a kiss, patting her hair like he’d done so many times before, “I’ll visit next week okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^))))))  
> if you didn't understand, oikawa was calling kageyamas phone even tho she's in a coma n somtimes visiting her, telling her what's happening in his life bc he doesn't want to let go. he can't accept the fact she's been gone for over a year, stuck in a hospital bed :^) isn't fanfiction fun?  
> -
> 
> if you like fem! kageyama then you should read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9319721?view_full_work=true)! royalty might end up just me writing about sad oikages lmao
> 
> i'll try to write more positive things!! :o no promises though xD


	8. kinks 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks 1
> 
> “can you throw me my bottle daddy?”

kinks 1

Karasuno had another joint-practice match with Aobajosai and was currently losing 0:1, 06-07 with 3 wins under their belt compared to the other teams 4. They took a short break to catch their breaths and talked amongst themselves.

Kageyama looked around for her drink and saw it across the bench near Oikawa. Without even noticing what she said herself, she shouted from a cross the court, voice carrying out in the gym.

“Can you throw me my bottle daddy?”

Before he can even stop himself, the setter grabbed the drink with a small smile gracing his face, “This Tobio-chan?” Inwardly he was panicking. Kageyama just outted his kink to these people and all she did was nod.

“Thank you!”

Instinctively he replied, “Don’t worry about it baby girl.”

He could feel the stares on his back. Turning, he spotted his good friend gaping at him in shock as well as mild confusion, Matsukawa snickering off with Hanamaki and his cute little underclassmen warily staring at him like he was the devil.

Oikawa didn’t want to see how Karasuno reacted, knowing already that he was a dead man walking. He saw one of their members, a tall dark haired middle blocker, with Chibi-chan in the corner of his eye. They looked him in a speculative manner, almost predatory and angry.

“So, daddy,” Matsukawa choked out, face burning and mouth forming a shit-eating grin, “How are you going to handle them?”

“Shut up—“

“Daddy has his hands full with that one doesn’t he?” Hanamaki teased, hands waving towards the dark haired setter sitting across the court like nothing mattered, “Poor baby girl’s so dense—shit this is just great. Fuck I’m dying.”

“Makki, Mattsun—“

Iwaizumi came up to him, face in a grimace and hands patting his shoulder, “I don’t care what you do with Kageyama or what— whatever that was just don’t hurt her and make sure she doesn’t hurt you okay? Just shut up. Don’t explain— Oh god please don’t.”

“It was an accident Iwa-chan.”

Hanamaki wheezed, “Going to punish her later for her mess up?” His cheeks going from a pale pink to a bright red as he just broke down in laughter, “Oikawa really a daddy kink?”

“Kill me.”

Kindaichi saw Karasuno’s ace hitting a ball across the court, causing the opposing team to flinch at the loud bang it caused “Captain, i think you’re already dead.”

Kunimi gave him a lazy stare, muttering softly so that no one else but them could hear him, “You should run, their vice is barely being held back by their captain.”


	9. broadcast it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> broadcast it
> 
> “I got this ring a couple of weeks ago. I went down on my knee and gave her the matching one.”

broadcast it

 

Oikawa sat poised and pretty in front of a camera and a crowd. A smile stretched across his face, fake and strained. Everyone could see that every other minute he’d glance at his watch, eyes narrowing when he saw the time.

The host called his name in reverence, “You keep looking over at your wrist,” she smirked, eyes shimmering and coyly batting her eyelashes at him, “Are you sad that the interview is ending in a bit?” Her unanswered question, _would you like a private extension_ , was practically blasted out by her brushing her hand against his arm sensually.

He ignored it in favor of humming and replying back, “No, I’m angry that it’s not over.”

Tooru’s manager was shaking in the sidelines, whether it be in anger or in amusement he didn’t know. His gaze drew towards the crowd, unashamed that he seemed so impatient. 

“Listen. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the support, I love it. But I had enough for today. I’m not ready for my date. In fact I’m late and this is just carrying on without any reason,” He continued on, no filter to his words and eyes blazing as he saw the timer tick down, “I just want to leave and have a _very_ special date with someone, okay? I’m sure some of you can understand that.”

She looked scandalized, like he just dropped a bombshell on her, “You have—?”

Oikawa stared at the host and scoffed, rather unbecoming of someone of his status, “You’ve seen the pictures I post right? That girl in almost all of my photos? The one that I tag mine? I had pictures of our engagement— Are you telling me you ignored them?”

He played with the ring on his finger, “You’d think someone that hosts a big debacle like this, would actually do research on their guests instead of flirting with an engaged man,” Oikawa clicked his tongue in annoyance, “As much as I love my fans, I really do hate it when they talk badly about her or ignore her in general.”

He glared that the host balefully, not really minding the fact that she flinched, “Or in your case, not even know her at all.”

The brunet eyes the camera, then lifted his hand with the band on his finger, “I got this ring a couple of weeks ago. I went down on my knee and gave her the matching one.” 

A small smile appeared on his face as he thought back to the time he proposed, “She was really cute, you know? When I met her, I didn’t think that she’d be the one for me. We weren’t exactly what you’d call the best couple during high school. But we got over that bridge, and now look at us. And she’s the reason I can’t really be bothered to sit here for 2 hours with a host that only wants to push her breasts towards my face when I’m happily with the girl I love.”

He stood up from the couch, stretching silently as the others continued to gawk at him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Tobio-chan is at the hospital and she’s about to give birth to my cute little baby.”


	10. maid for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maid for me
> 
> “oikawa-san, please stop pulling that face.”

 

He didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he thanks whatever god there was out there. All he wanted to do was see Kageyama, but she told him to not visit her. Rude! It’s not like he’s going to listen anyways and he was glad he didn’t or else he wouldn’t get to see her like this.

“Tobio-chan!”

Oikawa nearly had a hear attack over her. God, she was just so cute!

“Oikawa-san what are you doing here?!”

Kageyama looked apprehensive but he can’t help but just squeal over how she’s dressed. His cute little Tobio-chan was in a maid outfit!

“Ah, is this why you didn’t want me to come here? So cute! My Tobio-chan is the cutest one here!” He rubbed his cheek against her head, hugging her and giving her soft kisses as she tried to push her away.

“Please s-stop!” Kageyama flushed, face turning a nice shade of pink.

He pouted, whining as he let go of her to cross his arms over his chest, “But you’re my Tobio-chan! How can you do this to your Oikawa-san?!”

She stuttered, “No-I’m not-“

He turned his head in a mock anger, feeling more confident of his actions as he saw her flutter around him, hands gently rubbing his arm to sooth him, “Oikawa-san please stop pulling that face.”

The brunet opened his mouth, but before he could continue, Kageyama continued, “You’re scaring away the customers.”

"Mean!"


	11. (m) greedy bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “g-gunna cum, right down your throat. fucking your pretty mouth-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough sht my bois ;^)  
> read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261895?view_full_work=true) for more tamer fem kageyama tysm, updated today! chapter 4: trouble in tokyo 1

greedy bitch

“I never knew that you’d act like such a slut for my cock.” He cooed, rubbing his dick on her lips. She lapped it up, sucking and licking, spit and pre-cum dripping down her face, to her throat and in-between the valleys of her breasts. Kageyama was propped up inside his locker, door swung open to hide them. His head was leaned back, grabbing her hair and forcing her to choke and cling on him.

“Fuck, you dirty whore. You love this don’t you.”

Her mouth tightened, causing him to groan, “Tobio-chan, ah-“

Her hands wrapped around his balls, and down his thighs, trying to get a hold of anything. Oikawa pulled her off, saliva connecting her to his cock. He gave Kageyama a lazy smile then slammed her head back down before she can catch her breath. She hasn’t said their safety word, so he continued to roughly use her, disregarding how her tears fell down her face. If he was honest with himself, it made him a little harder. The look of want and fear, disgust and pleasure mixing in with one another made him feel high.

“G-gunna cum, right down your throat. Fucking your pretty mouth-“

Her eyes widened, clutching onto his leg, surely leaving a slight bruise as he dug his hand deeper in her hair, making her gag at him hitting the back of her head. She whimpered, her inner thighs getting wet and body feeling hot.

“How greedy. Do you want me to fuck your little cunt?” She didn’t answer. Couldn’t answer.

“You’d love that, won’t you?” His pace was harsh, getting faster as he chased his orgasm, telling her the filthy things he’d do to her body.

He patted her head and praised her, "You're such a good little girl for me Tobio-chan."


	12. kisses

“I’ve already had mine.”

She said it so nonchalantly that he thought nothing of it until he all did a double take.

 _”What?”_  Oikawa had an thundering look on his face, mouth plastered with the biggest frown. He crossed his arms and stared at a finger she put down after someone besides him said they had never kissed someone. They might have cried as more than half the people put down their finger, but Oikawa wasn’t really paying attention to him. They were celebrating the win they had by having a party. Who snuck in the alcohol, they didn’t know but they have reason to believe it might be someone from Terushima’s team, if you could count the cooler they brought. Right now they were playing a game under his insistence for fun, not because he wanted to know things about Tobio, certainly not.

The rest of Karasuno just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

”How come your so calm?! Tobio-chan just admitted to  _kissing_ someone during a  _game._ ” His words were slurred, the alcohol taking over his mind.

Suga smiled darkly, “We saw it happen, so we can’t really be that shocked anymore.”

Oikawa’s face pinched and his teammates were making fun of him behind his back.

—

“... Should someone tell Bakawa that  _he‘s_ her first kiss? _That just happened a couple of minutes ago?_ It looks like he wants to throw up.” Iwaizumi looked on in deadpan at the fuss Oikawa was making. That he started. He cringed as Tobio looked at him in confusion and discomfort. A blush worked up her face as she tried to calm down Oikawa, who just looked at her petulantly.

Matsukawa just snickered and passed a cup to his friend, “Let him think about it more.”

Hanamaki pointed towards their setter, fingers a little shaky at the drinks he had, “I think he’s just-just threw up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey so  
> no motivation and i’ve been watching vampire diaries :’)  
> have a small thing


	13. tis the season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t what it looks like, listen I’m sorry, Kageyama-san please don’t pick up that coat hanger—“

He was not happy, in fact, he was down right miserable.

”I’m cold, wet and dying inside.”

Oikawa didn’t understand what was the point of him being here nearly at midnight with a bag of presents tucked inside a nondescript paper bag. Surely he could give Tobio her gifts in the morning? Or afternoon, when he’s actually alive and awake.

Suga was adamant that he should be the first to give her something and shoved a plastic bag in his arms, mumbling how his ‘poor baby shouldn’t like a childish trash bag like you, but she is and I’m not amused.’ He might’ve stuck his tongue out, not really hearing the ‘liking’ bit, only catching ‘childish trash bag like you.’

* * *

 

Oikawa stood in front of her house, seeing her waddle out and wrapped in a bundle of blankets and a feverish face, hair messily in a hair tie and the living room tv playing in the background. He’d scold her for just opening the door, not even bothering to ask who it was, but he saw her sniffle and Oikawa couldn’t help but sputter.

”Where’s-?”

She interrupted, “Workin’. Why are you here? I called Kaa-Suga-senpai.”

He scowled, “Why would you call him? Why not me?”

”Oikawa-san, you always told me to not contact you.” Tobio’s words were slurring, face reddening as she burned up, “I’m going to lie down-“

He proceeded to catch her, setter reflexes working as he flailed about with his presents, Suga’s medication and cold packs for Tobio, and Tobio herself. Sadly, his reflex also told him to dive down, face planting to her gut and the tops of his head bumping towards things he doesn’t really want to mention being in contact with.

Oikawa groaned.

* * *

 

Tobio was cuddled up in her mountain of blankets, placed on the sofa in her living room as Oikawa checked her temperature and took out whatever Suga put in the bag. He carefully brought his own presents out and placed it on the table with a canister of soup and hot chocolate, all for Tobio, he guessed.

”Tobio-chan why do you give me so much trouble?”

He leaned in, pinching her nose, causing her to whimpered and move around. Today just wasn’t his day, so Oikawa nearly fell ontop of her while trying to get away. Unfortunately he face dived right onto hers. He didn’t really know where to place his hands and his hands didn’t really understand coordination at the moment because, hello, Tobio was cute-by that he meant totally disgusting with her red face, dazed eyes and really soft lips- so he might've, placed them on unmentionable parts. If one can call hips as unmentionable, but he can’t really think, let alone speak to apologize for tripping on her. Then, her parents came in.

“This isn’t what it looks like, listen I’m sorry, Kageyama-san please don’t pick up that coat hanger—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late hbd to tobio!  
> happy holidays and early new year to you guys as well!  
> i’m still in a weird phase with vampire diaries so apologies


	14. dates 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”How nice.” He’s not going to leave any of them together in a room, ever.

Oikawa didn’t know why he was here, why his feet led him straight to Tobio like a singular path was opened up just for him to follow like a beckoned pet, why he decided to stay with her and wait as this “date” of hers came. As time passed, he realized she was stood up. A wave of anger and childish pettiness came over him. What did this unamed punk think he was doing to his-to Tobio?! He told himself it wasn’t because he was jealous that some guy managed to ask her and make her agree to go out with them. Nor did he accidentally bite the inside of his cheek from forcefully looking at the clock, the time nearly half passed their specified meet up.

Kageyama flushed, sadness and a large hint of embarrassment flooded her body. She was hoping that Yachi wasn’t late. Yachi was one of the few female friends she had, considering Kageyama was surrounded by muddle-headed volleyball addicted boys. She had been looking forward to this for a while, as she was meeting some of Yachi’s friends from her department to force Kageyama out of her shell and socialize with people that don’t only have a one track mind on volleyball. Her friend probably caught up again, she thought glumly.

Oikawa took it another way, though.

”Are they not coming?”

”Urm, they might still come... I think.”

He crossed his arms, “Well I’ll wait here until they come.” How dare they be late? Was this—!?

”Is this your first date?”

She shook her head and shrugged. Kageyama’s been out with her a lot, in fact with her whole volleyball team. She said it careless towards Oikawa, not noticing his eyes widening, mouth frowning and hands clutching the sides of his arms like he wanted to hit something.

”How nice.” He’s not going to leave any of them together in a room, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been playing some rpg games and my motivation is still not here, but have a short thing!


End file.
